Chocolate Covered Crazy
by Seito
Summary: Counting down the days to Christmas. 25 candy themes. Implied Shoutarou/Philip for some. Day 20: Christmas Taffy Day 21:Twisted Red Straws Day 22: Cold Kiss Day 23: Snow Angels Day 24: One for me One for you Day 25: Who needs Mistletoe? R&R
1. That One Day Of Buckeyes and Christmas T

I own nothing.

Welcome to my yearly countdown to Christmas. 25 Drabbles, 25 themes, one everyday. Minor hints of Shoutarou/Philip in some.

* * *

><p>That One Day Of Buckeyes and Christmas Trees<p>

**Theme:** Buckeyes

* * *

><p>"Shoutarou what are you doing?"<p>

The brown haired detective yelped, startled by his partner's sudden question. "Nothing!" Shoutarou quickly stood up to shield his task from Philip's eyes.

Of course Philip had expected that and had slipped around his partner. Shoutarou was stacking buckeyes on top of each other and covering them with green frosting.

"Christmas trees?" Philip asked.

Shoutarou flushed a red shade and looked away. "They're for the kids at that preschool." He had somehow gotten roped into volunteering to help with their bake sale and it wasn't like he could say... no.

Philip smiled. "Oh? How very half-boiled of you."

"It's for Christmas! Christmas!" Shoutarou protested.

Philip laughed. "Of course, of course."

* * *

><p>Please review. :3 See you tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Twisted Together

I own nothing. Short one today

* * *

><p>Twisted Together<p>

**Theme:** Candy Canes

* * *

><p>They walked together, sharing a candied striped scarf and hands entwined together. It didn't matter where they were going or how the world turned. All that mattered was that they would go together.<p> 


	3. When Shoutarou is away, the elves come o

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>When Shoutarou is away, the elves come out to play.<p>

**Themes:** Lemonheads

* * *

><p>Shoutarou bit his lip and slowly counted to ten. He reminded to himself that this was understandable.<p>

"Why so sour Shoutarou?" Akiko asked, poking the detective's face that was scrunch up as if he had just eaten a lemonhead.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shoutarou exploded, unable to retained his anger anymore.

The entire agency had been turned upside down while he was out. Somehow everyone was crammed into the office and had turned the entire place upside down. The chairs vanished and replaced with a fake fireplace where Watcherman and Santa were sitting around. The large tree was being decorated by Queen and Elizabeth. Sitting on the new comfy couch, Terui was sipping coffee not phased by any of the Christmas decorating. Tinsel hung from the walls and Shoutarou is quite sure he's seeing a large Santa plushie sitting on his bed.

"How fascinating," Philip said, appearing next to Shoutarou from the garage.

"Not fascinating at all!"

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3<p> 


	4. Giving into Christmas Cheer

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Giving into Christmas Cheer<p>

**Theme:** Starlight Mints

* * *

><p>"Oh calm down Shoutarou," Santa said, patting the detective on the back. "It's just some Christmas cheer."<p>

Shoutarou scowled as he watched his agency being reduced to a Christmas display.

"I don't understand," Philip sat next to Shoutarou muttering to himself. He was examining a gingerbread house.

"Here Shoutarou," Santa said handing him a box of starlight mints.

"Fine," Shoutarou relented. It wasn't like he could do anything about it anymore.


	5. Coffee in the Morning

I own the story.

* * *

><p>Coffee in the Morning<p>

**Theme:** Chocolate-covered coffee beans

* * *

><p>Akiko stared at her mug before looking up at her husband, then returned to staring at the cup. "Ryuu! This is! I...!" She took another sip of the coffee.<p>

"What is this?" she asked.

Terui smiled. "Chocolate covered coffee beans.


	6. Cup of Hope

I own the plunny

**Note:** Takes place after Begins Night

* * *

><p>Cup of Hope<p>

**Theme:** White Chocolate

* * *

><p>He... wasn't sure what he was suppose to do now. He stood in white pajamas in the middle of an office that Shoutarou took him to. It was cold, he was tired and dirty. The rush of energy that came from transforming into that creature was ebbing away and the night's events were finally catching up to him.<p>

If possible, Shoutarou looked worse.

No surprise, it seemed that detective Narumi Sokichi was an important person in his life. Philip was vaguely aware that people often felt this thing called grief when losing someone close to you. He had read that somewhere.

"Here."

Philip became vaguely aware that he had somehow moved from the center of the room to the nearby bed and had taken a seat. Shoutarou took a seat next to him and handed Philip a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He then broke a bar of white chocolate and dump half of it into Philip's cup and the remaining half into his.

"Hot Chocolate with extra chocolate. Boss... use to make this for me when I was having a rough day. We normally use dark chocolate but all we have is white chocolate," Shoutarou explained, his voice wavering.

Philip took a sip, feeling the warmth spreading through his body. It was nice.

"You'll be okay?" Philip asked, looking at Shoutaoru, not sure what to ask or say.

There's a flash of determination in Shoutarou's eyes.

"We will be."

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3<p> 


	7. Cup of Courage

I own the plunny.

A semi-sequel to previous day. **Note:** Spoilers for episode 48.

* * *

><p>Cup of Courage<p>

**Theme:** Dark Chocolate

* * *

><p><em>No...<em>

_Don't go!_

Shoutarou prayed with all of his heart that this was nothing more than a bad dream. But as he woke up in a cold sweat to an empty house, reality came crashing back down on him.

The nights had grown cold and that faithful day of Begins Night was approaching. Shoutarou ran a hand through his hair. 'How can I face Boss's grave and tell him I failed his last mission?'

A sound startled Shoutarou out of his thoughts. Pushing back the curtain of his bed, he peered out into the dark office. Sitting on the table was a cup of hot chocolate with a bar of dark chocolate in it.

"_You'll be okay."_

"Philip..."


	8. Santa Bears

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Santa Bears<p>

**Theme:** Gummi Bears

* * *

><p>Shoutarou's eyebrow rose. For some reason he had found Philip surrounded with packages of gummi bears and red and white icing. Perched on the top of his partner's head was a Santa's hat and from the looks of it, Philip was mimicking said Santa Hat on the top of the gummi bears.<p>

"Philip, what are you doing?"

Philip looked up, then back at the gummi bears. "I understand that Santa is a good partner to the buckeye Christmas trees you made." Then he frowned. "But it seemed the stores were out of Santa shapes candy so I made due with the gummi bears."

Shoutarou blinked. Slowly a smirk spread across his face. "Who's half boiled now?" he teased.

Philip stuck out his tongue. "I never try to be a hard boiled detective in the first place."


	9. Spicy Hot

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Spicy Hot<p>

**Theme:** Red Hots

* * *

><p>"Akiko! What are you doing?"<p>

A green slipper came flying toward Shoutarou's face. "Baka!" Akiko snapped at him. "If you and Philip are giving candy to the kids for Christmas I want to too!"

"But you can't give them Red Hots!"


	10. Layered Wrapping

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Layered Wrapping<p>

**Theme:** Jawbreakers

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Philip!" Akiko said, handing Philip a brightly colored box. "Have fun figuring out how many layers there are in it!"<p>

Philip tilted his head in confusion before opening the box. Inside sat a large white ball with spatters of bright colors. "What is this?" he asked, examining the ball.

Akiko grinned. "Giant jawbreaker."


	11. All Bark no Bite

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>All Bark no Bite<p>

**Theme:** Peppermint Bark

* * *

><p>Philip looked at the blue apron that was forced onto him. Then he looked to the side at Shoutarou who was wearing the pink apron. "I don't understand Shoutarou," Philip said.<p>

Shoutarou growled. "Akiko is being stupid."

Instantly a package of peppermint was thrown Shoutarou's head. "Baka," Akiko said. "Stop complaining and start helping. Do you know how many packages of peppermint bark we have to make?"

Shoutarou scowled. "Why are you even making peppermint bark?"

"They're gifts to people!"

"You mean we were roped into helping make **your **Christmas gifts," Shoutarou accused.

This time Akiko whacked Shoutarou with her green slipper. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

On the side, Philip looked at Terui who was wearing a yellow apron and asked, "What is peppermint bark?"


	12. Connect the Dots

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Connect the Dots<p>

**Theme:** Candy Dots

* * *

><p>Shoutarou sighed once more. He still couldn't believe Akiko roped them all into helping her make peppermint bark. He reached for the bowl of peppermint only to find that it had been replaced with brightly colored candy dots.<p>

"How compelling."

Shoutarou looked over to Philip to see him placing the green and blue candy dots into the melted white color. "Philip what are you doing?" Shoutarou asked.

His partner looked at him and blinked. "Making Double's CycloneTrigger form."

"I see..."


	13. Offering

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Offering<p>

**Theme:** Turtles

* * *

><p>It a cold windy morning. Snow floated to the ground slowly, blanketing the quiet world in white. A hand dusted off the snow from the grave marker. A small box of turtles was place and incense was lit. A soft prayer was spoken.<p>

"Merry Christmas, imouto," Terui said softly.


	14. First Christmas

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>First Christmas<p>

**Theme :** Caramel

* * *

><p>Philip tilted his head in curiosity. Shoutarou had for no reason handed him a colored box today. He opened it slow, tearing apart the colored paper. Inside the box was a caramel colored scarf.<p>

Philip looked back at Shoutarou who nervously shuffled his feet. Philip could understand the nervousness. After all it had only been three days since they had met, but it didn't explain this... gift.

"What's this?" Philip asked.

"A gift," Shoutarou muttered, not looking him in the eye. "A Christmas gift."

Philip blinked rapidly. "What's Christmas?"

Shoutarou stared at him for a good minute or so before sighing. He should have known. The detective had a feeling that living Philip was not going to be easy at all.

"C'mon, it'll be easier to show you."


	15. Toffee Hats

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Toffee Hats<p>

**Theme:** Toffee

* * *

><p>Philip looked around in amazement. Now that he actually had a chance to look around Fuuto, he found the city to be covered in brightly colored lights and decorations. The snow crunched under his feet and he could see his breath as he breathed out. "This is Christmas?" Philip asked, looking at Shoutarou. There was a small voice in the back of his head that whispered that this was dangerous and that the organization was still looking for him.<p>

Shoutarou nodded. "Part of it at least." He held up a toffee colored knitted hat and placed it onto Philip's head. "There at least no one will recognized you right off the bat," he said with a wryly grin.

"C'mon," Shoutarou said, pulling Philip along. "There's alot more to see."


	16. Colored Treats

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Colored Treats<p>

**Theme:** Mochi

* * *

><p>Philip peered into the window shop to see brightly colored mochi lining the shelves. His breath fogged the cold glass as he stood oblivious to the falling snow. He stared at them long and hard as if hoping the glass would disappear and he would be able to reach inside the shop to eat them.<p>

A soft bop to the head drew him out of his thoughts. Philip looked up to see Shoutarou standing with a brightly color box of mochi. "C'mon Philip. No sense standing out in the cold."

Philip tackled him. "Thank you Shoutarou!"


	17. Mistletoe Dreams

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Mistletoe Dreams<p>

**Theme:** Candied Cherries

* * *

><p>Shoutarou thinks this is a set up. It probably is. After all how else could he and Philip end up under a mistletoe? Wait... Philip isn't wearing candied cherry red lipstick is he?<p>

This clearly had to be a dream.

Shoutarou hoped he won't wake up soon.


	18. Card Games are Serious Business

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Card Games Are Serious Business<p>

**Theme:** Peanut Brittle

* * *

><p>"Ah you're cheating!"<p>

"Am not! Hand over that peanut brittle!"

"No! I spend all day making that!"

"Why did Santa-chan have to give them a deck of cards...?"


	19. Cuddle Blankets

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Cuddle Blankets<p>

**Theme:** Fudge

* * *

><p>Shoutarou sat on the cold couch, wrapped in a thick blanket and a box of fudge in hand. The heat had gone out and it would be at least another hour until someone could come to look at it. It probably take even longer since most of the city was snowed in.<p>

Philip had given up trying to research and was currently hiding under Shoutarou's blanket, cuddling as close as he could to his partner who was so much more warmer than he was.

"Too cold," Philip muttered. His words were muffled by the blanket.

Shoutarou didn't think it was too bad though. He got to share a blanket with Philip after all.


	20. Christmas Taffy

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Christmas Taffy<p>

**Theme:** Saltwater Taffy

* * *

><p>Philip examined the Christmas wrapped pieces of candy. The white one had a tiny Christmas tree on it. The blue one had a snowman. "What are these things?" Philip asked.<p>

"Saltwater Taffy," Shoutarou said from across the office. "Try one before you start a look up on them."

"Why do they have Christmas symbols on them?" Philip asked, poking at the pieces of taffy. To his surprise they were squishy.

"Limited edition Christmas flavors," Shoutarou answered. Then he paused for a moment. "Don't eat the brown ones. I like those."

"Alright," Philip agreed. Then he picked up a brown one and unwrapped it.

"Hey!"


	21. Twisted Red Straws

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p>Twisted Red Straws<p>

**Theme:** Twizzlers

* * *

><p>Shoutarou looked at the package of Twizzlers and then back at Philip who was drinking a cooled cup of hot chocolate.<p>

Ripping open the Twizzlers package, Shoutarou dunked the hollow candy tube into Philip's cup and took a sip.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"Revenge for eating my taffy."


	22. Cold Kiss

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Cold Kiss<p>

**Theme:** Peppermint Patties

* * *

><p>"It's too hot," Philip moaned, flopped on the couch.<p>

Shoutarou popped a piece of candy into his mouth and leaned over and kissed Philip. Philip felt something cool enter his mouth.

"What is this?" Philip asked.

Shoutarou grinned. "Peppermint Patties."


	23. Snow Angels

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>Snow Angels<p>

Theme: M&Ms

* * *

><p>Shoutarou peered in the garage only to find it empty. "Where did Philip go?" he asked himself. His partner was nowhere in sight. He wasn't in the office nor sleeping on the bed.<p>

Finally Shoutarou wandered outside, hoping Philip hadn't gone too far off.

He found his partner kneeling to ground with bags of m&ms surrounding him. "Philip, what are you doing?" Shoutarou asked. He walked up over to Philip and peered over his shoulder. In the snow Philip was carefully using m&ms to make what looked like an angel in the snow.

"Making a snow angel," Philip replied. He looked up at Shoutarou. "This is the proper way to make them yes?"

Shoutarou laughed. "Not quite."


	24. One for me One for you

I own the plunny

* * *

><p>One for me One for you<p>

**Theme:** Lollipops

* * *

><p>Shoutarou was so happy that his mother bought him the biggest lollipop for being such a good boy while she was Christmas shopping. For the seven year old, this was the best Christmas present ever.<p>

As he stepped outside of the store, he noticed another boy his age peering into the candy shop. The black haired boy looked at the large lollipop in the window. He looked forlornly at the large piece of candy.

Shoutarou looked at his lollipop and knew what he had to do. "Lollipop?" he said, offering his lollipop to the boy.

"For me?" the boy brightened.

Shoutarou nodded.

"Thank you!"

-Several Years Later-

Philip snuck up behind Shoutarou, wrapping his arms around Shoutarou's neck. "Lollipop?" he asked, producing a candy from his pocket.

Shoutarou grinned. "Sure."


	25. Who needs Mistletoe?

I own the plunny. Last one! 8D Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Who needs Mistletoe?<p>

**Theme:** Hershey's Kiss

* * *

><p>Shoutarou eyed the Santa printed wrapped box sitting front of him. For some reason Philip's Christmas gift to him casted an ominous feeling upon him. Slowly he opened the box.<p>

Inside there small cone shaped silver wrapped pieces. Shoutarou picked one up. "Kiss?" he asked.

Philip grinned. "Okay." He leaned over and kissed Shoutarou. "Kiss."


End file.
